custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Baterra
The Baterra are a group of robots created by the Great Beings. History Prime Reality During the Core War on Spherus Magna, the Great Beings created the Baterra to stop the war by dispatching all armed combatants. The Great Beings later attempted to shut the Baterra down, but were unable to do so, and in the Shattering, most Baterra were trapped on Bara Magna. When the Skrall migrated north of the Black Spike Mountains, the Baterra, following their programming to kill armed beings, regularly raided Skrall encampments, killing many of the warrior class and all of the leader class save one. The Skrall were eventually cut off from their supplies and planned their last attempt at a defense. However, the Baterra disguised themselves as supplies and were taken inside the fortress, and they managed to kill many more Skrall. To escape total annihilation, Tuma, the remaining leader, organized the Skrall to migrate south and occupy the city of Roxtus. The Baterra continue to reside near the Black Spike Mountains. After the Spherus Magna's reformation, the Baterra's activities are unknown. Gigas Magna Storyline The Glatorian then allied with the Skrall and Bone Hunters to destroy their shared enemy, and in a final battle they managed to wipe the robots out, at the cost of many lives, including that of the alternate Leviathos himself. At some point following the Battle of Bara Magna, a Skrall was accidentally fused to a Baterra. He was healed by Antidax, who trained him as his apprentice. He ordered Baterra Magnus to gain possession of the Kanohi Vahi and travel back in time to help his former self conquer the universe. There are believed to be deeper reasons behind Antidax's motives, but they are currently unknown. He helped the past version of Antidax break out of his Gigas Nui cell during the Bounty Hunter Wars, and later appeared to Tetrack and Forsk on Antidax's request to persuade them to make their own attempt to conquer the universe. ''Fate of the Skrall: Baterra Lair During the Battle of Bara Magna, a number of Baterra participated in the fight, attempting to destroy all armed combatants. A number of them followed Speewaa into a dimensional portal, and survived an encounter with a Torshurrr. After Spherus Magna was reformed, Tuma swore revenge on Mata Nui and the Baterra. The Baterra found them first, attacking the Skopio X-1, which Tuma was commanding, but the Skrall leader and his team were saved by Click and a swarm of Scarabax beetles. They later went after the Baterra stronghold. After charging the gate in the Skopio vehicle and disposing of the outside guards, they traveled indoors, where, after a lengthy battle, they confronted the Great Being Heremus. Deserts of Death Universe In the Deserts of Death Universe, the programming of the Baterra was slightly altered in the sense that they could communicate by holographic screens that showed words, and they generally shapeshifted into the form of deceased Agori or Glatorian. Baterra also changed in the sense that they did not target anything with a weapon, but instead only targeted beings who had battled in the Core War. The Baterra were recently contacted by the Order of Tollubo, and formed an alliance against Rotam's army. During the war, however, Rotam managed to tap into the energies of Bara Magna to allow him to increase his command over the Rahkshi power of Technology control, which he used to make every single Baterra explode, killing the vast majority of both armies for Rotam's amusement. City of the Skrall When the Skrall migrated and first encountered the Baterra, a Skrall named Illetrii noticed the fact that Baterra only attacked those with weapons. He did not follow this line of thought to its logical conclusion, however, and ordered the unarmed Skrall to attack the Battera with fruit baskets. They Baterra continued attacking Skrall patrols until the Rock Tribe stopped sending armed guards. The attacks eventually stopped, and the Skrall theorized that the creatures must have been driven away by their superior military force, while in truth most of the Baterra were either dead or had left by then. A Monster is Created In ''A Monster is Created, a Baterra disguised itself as a Skopio and began to aid Cortez's cause. However, it then attacked Stronius, but was destroyed itself in the process. Mecha Vastus then gathered an army of five thousand Baterra, overthrowing Cortez. Cortez and a group of his loyal allies fought back, destroying all the Baterra and killing the Vastus clone. ''Bad Kill'n In ''Bad Kill'n, a number of Baterra in hibernation were awoken by A-12, and they began to make war on the planet. After entering a cave, Daniel.c.c. lured Lethal and Verkx to them, where they watched as Drake killed the two beings. J97-S1407 Storyline In 1,000 AGC, Tuma organized the Skrall migration south. They joined the arena match system as a ploy to take over the planet, and defeated the Baterra. ''Running From Death At some point, a Baterra discovered Magneon in the Fire Kingdom palace and attacked him. After a difficult battle, the Baterra was destroyed. Abilities and Traits The Baterra are entirely mechanical, programmed to instinctively target and kill all beings carrying weaponry, and do not attack anyone unarmed. Baterra have the ability to shapeshift and alter their appearance. They can also use this power to camouflage themselves to their surroundings. In their default form, Baterra armor is silver in color. The Baterra possess bladed weapons that are attached to their bodies. These weapons can transform with the Baterra. Known individuals *A-12 *B-40 *D-4 *E-27 *G-60 *J-10 *K-50 *L-20 *M-13 *N-70 *Y-60 Trivia *The name "Baterra" is derived from an ancient Skrall word meaning "silent death." *The Great Beings later modeled the Bohrok after the Baterra. Appearances *A Great Being Speaks'' *''A Monster is Created'' *''A Skrall of the Sands'' *''Bad Kill'n'' *''Battle of Bara Magna'' *''Brutal Nightmare'' *''City of the Skrall'' *''Hired Hand'' *''Running From Death'' Gigas Magna Storyline *''Nightfall'' *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' Baterra Lair storyline *''Fate of the Skrall: Baterra Lair'' *''Speewaa's Story'' See also *Baterra/Gallery